


2

by PineTrain



Series: Pinecest Trick or Treat 2018 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Butlers, Fluff, Love Confessions, Master/Servant, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	2

Wendy entered the room, turned slightly to close the door behind her, then bowed stiffly and respectfully. As she straightened, hands clasping behind her, she made sure to keep her gaze carefully balanced equidistant between the twins such that neither might suspect any preference towards the other. Relaxed as they might seem now, she'd been their butler long enough to know the hair-trigger rivalry they had with one another.

“Wendy,” Mabel said. “Welcome.”

She shifted her glance a modicum towards Mabel and nodded. “Thank you.” Her gaze centered again.

Mabel was still for minute, then sighed and held a hand to her forehead. A confusing reaction, but Wendy knew better than to question.

“She actually wants you to ask, Wendy,” Dipper said casually. She turned her eyes towards him, accidentally going further than she had with Mabel. She made a mental note to even that out ASAP. 

“Sir?” she asked. Obviously, he meant asking Mabel what was wrong, but there was something unusual in how they were handling this game. Dipper grimaced, which made her turn more towards him, evenness be damned. “Sir, is something wrong?”

“Mabel… I can't-” Dipper said, exasperation in his voice and his hands on his face.

“Wendy!” her mistress cried. She dutifully turned her attention. “We're both in love with you.”

Wendy blinked. Seconds ticked by, awkward and quiet. Looking at her masters’ red, embarrassed faces, she saw nothing suggesting that was a lie, no matter how much she searched. This felt like a prank, but the twins hadn't successfully pulled one on her in years, so either they'd inexplicably gotten better or…

More time passed and a feeling began to eke its way out of the deep confines of her soul. Something she hadn't ever really suppressed, more of faded into the background over the years. Something that drifted away without notice, forgotten without care:

Surprise.

Not that the twins didn't surprise her from time to time, even outside failed pranks, what with their varied, esoteric demands, but this was a different surprise. It's one thing to raise an eyebrow because of a last minute change to what color the magical item you’re purchasing is, and it's quite another to see two people who've only ever been affectionate to one another now admit similar feelings towards her.

“I, um…” Wendy uttered, a bit shocked at her own thought. 

Somehow her suspicions about the nature of the twins’ relationship had felt so matter-of-fact before. Bland, just a part of life with the secretive duo. Now, thinking about them thinking of her in the way she’d always assumed they thought of each other, it was, well, confusing. Shouldn't she have felt it more odd that she suspected incest?

Wendy felt her face heating up as she centered her gaze again. She was surprised alright. What was this twitching in her chest? She'd never really thought too much on how she herself felt about her masters and that thought was now shoving its way front and center.

Oh, she'd seen shows, read books, heard stories about servants starting to feel things towards those they worked for. There'd always been a sort of distance between her and them, though. A bit of separation that meant it never came to mind in regards to her. She simply served their needs as they required, much as her father had their parents, and his their parents’ parents.

She shuffled her feet silently, unused to introspection. Wendy was a woman of action, a particularly proud trait amongst butler-kind. She didn't question, she ‘did’, and it was that sort of behavior that had locked the Corduroy’s securely to the appreciative (and wealthy) Pines family for generations. Now all-of-a-sudden she's finding a hell of a lot of suppressed questions she didn't even know were suppressed springing to her mind.

What had Mabel meant exactly with that quirp? Dipper with that hand on the shoulder? She might have expected specific memories to go with those questions, but instead she found dozens, the only changes being which quirp, which gesture, which twin.

“Er, um…” Wendy mumbled, realizing she'd been silent for a while. She had no idea what to say, however much she wanted to say something. Mabel giggled openly while Dipper hid his chuckle behind a casually limp hand as he relaxed back into his chair. Apparently her own fluster had assuaged some of their embarrassment.

“Well, this is a rare sight,” her master said.

“I think we might have broken her,” her mistress tittered in response. “That would be a shame.”

“Yes, quite. And after it took us so long to admit it.”

Wendy frowned, though just with her eyebrows, the rest of her face steel. Taken aback by their confession she may be, but the hell if she's going to lay down and be teased. She gave her body a subtle wiggle, jostling herself back into coherence before she adopted her typical firm and straight posture.

Ignoring her prior concern about balance, she turned her eyes to lock on Mabel’s. The girl smirked, shifting to support her cheek on her fist confidently. Wendy held her gaze in a sort of glare-without-hatred. Strong, unwavering, unblinking, most of all, serious. Mabel’s eyes slowly widened as her cheeks pinkened, and she soon found a lamp to her left quite interesting.

Picking Mabel first had been strategic, since Dipper was more likely to realize what she was doing even if not the target. Sure enough, he was already looking away by the time her attention turned to him, his hand now a little less limp as it more actively covered a similarly colored complexion to his sister’s. Of course, Wendy’d still caught the same wide-eyes realization in him, albeit in the corner of her vision. 

She smirked inwardly, her outer visage temporarily stoic as she reveled in her turnabout on the twins. Oh, they'd thrown her through a loop, but arrogance had cost them that victory by riling her up. She shuffled her feet again, an unconscious gesture matched by a small grin breaking through her features. Wendy felt unusually warm all throughout, marveling that a simple stare of acceptance to each was enough to beat the twins. Marveling also at the fact she'd somehow instinctively known it would work.

“Mhrm,” she cleared her throat, both to focus her thoughts and get them to look at her again. She had an important question. “Will this change the nature of my services in the household?”

The twins glanced at each other.

“Er, not as such…”

“You have to spend the night with me!” Mabel said loudly. “I mean, not tonight,” she faltered, her eyes a little wild, “but, like, maybe tomorrow?”

“Mabel!” Dipper said, sounding disappointed. “We talked about this. What's the point if it's her job?”

“Yeah, like you don't enjoy the master-servant thing, too. Mr.  www.butlergi r-”

“EHRM!” Dipper’s form of throat-clearing was more like a scouring, but its loudness shut Mabel up (after a whispered ‘dotcom’). “Like I was saying: Not as such, but we will need to figure out some boundaries going forward regarding… new arrangements.”

“I understand, sir,” Wendy said with a bow towards him. “Ma’am,” she repeated her bow to Mabel. She then paused a moment, returning to her balanced gaze, viewing them in equal measure. They were such an interesting mix of emotions as they both tried to return to the standard Mystery-Twins-facade they showed the world.

She'd seen it fall plenty of times over the years. Never over her, though. Or maybe she had, just hadn't noticed. There were all those flirtatious memories she now needed to review. She felt herself blushing again and cocked her head unprofessionally. A lot had changed today and it was going to take some getting used to, even beyond the boundaries Dipper brought up.

Wendy spun to leave, setting her hand on the door handle. “I look forward to continuing my, um, service,” she said over her shoulder. “And, uh, I’ll see you to your room tomorrow night, Mabel.”

She swiftly exited, then headed to the kitchen for a cool glass of water before she ran over the events in her head again.


End file.
